busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Mita * Hideyuki Okakura * Masashi Daihama * Koji Rokumasu * Chisato Wakamiya * Saori Kawai * Mahiro Muto Buso Renkin * Sunlight Heart * Valkyrie Skirt Summary One night in the Haunted Factory Kazuki Muto notices that a high school girl is about to be attacked by a giant monster. As the monster bears its fangs he goes to push the girl out of the way but is impaled in the heart by the monster's tail, killing him. Kazuki screams as he wakes up in his bed in the school dorm. Kazuki's friends Hideyuki Okakura, Masashi Daihama and Koji Rokumasu go into his room and tell him to be quiet, however the half-asleep Kazuki starts shouting about how he will avenge his death and makes even more noise which wakes up his sister Mahiro Muto and her friends Chisato Wakamiya and Saori Kawai. Outside the dorm, the high school girl from Kazuki's apparent dream sends Kazuki a text message on her cellphone and says that he owes his life to the powers of alchemy. The next morning, while walking to school Kazuki is confronted by Okakura who shows him his injuries inflicted by Kazuki the night before when he thought he was attacking the monster in his dream. Kazuki is impressed but soon apologizes and meets with Daihama and Rokumasu where they discuss the dream he had. When the school bell rings, Kazuki and his friends race for the main gate and notice that Mita is watching the gate. Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu manage to make it to the gate on time but Kazuki falls behind runs alongside Mahiro who happens to be running late for her first day at the school. Kazuki helps her to the gate on time just before getting in himself before the gate closed. Mita gives Kazuki and Mahiro one demerit point for being late but Kazuki tells him to put her point on his tab as she made it in on time. As Kazuki and his friends walk to their class Mita stops Kazuki again, this time asking why he isn't using his school-approved bag, Kazuki explains that he couldn't find it when he woke up. Mita gives him another demerit point and says that he now has three points so he will receive a punishment. As punishment Mita tells him to pull out the weeds in the courtyard after school. As they leave for class, Mita glares at Kazuki saying that he has found him. At lunchtime Kazuki's friends discuss Mita's strange behavior briefly until Mahiro meets up with them. Okakura and Daihama congratulate her for getting into the school just before Kazuki turns up with his lunch. Mahiro states that she mainly wanted to attend at Ginsei Private Academy because she loved the uniform so much. Kazuki agrees with her and passes her a carton of green vegetable juice, which to everyone's surprise she drinks. Kazuki notices that he has a new text message on his cellphone before everyone discusses Kazuki's recklessness. The bell rings and everyone goes back to their classes. Just before he joins them Kazuki checks his text message which says "Take good care of your new life." The mysterious high school girl is then seen on the water tower on top of Ginsei Academy where she states that it is such a peaceful town but that an enemy is surely lurking in the shadows. Later that evening Mita leaves his classroom and states that it is now time. At that time Kazuki had just finished pulling out the weeds in the schoolyard and is soon confronted by Mita. In the meantime Mahiro decides to leave the dorm to meet her brother. Mita throws Kazuki's lost bag back to him and tells him that it was left behind at the Haunted Factory by the one who interrupted his meal. Kazuki notices that his heart physically hurts while Mita transforms into a giant bio-mechanical King Cobra confirming that the dream Kazuki had the night before was actually real causing Kazuki to clutch onto a metal bar. Mita says that this time he will kill him for sure and chases Kazuki. As he is being chased the high school girl calls Kazuki telling him that she will be there in around three minutes. She tells him that the beast chasing him is a Homunculus and permits him to use his power. When Kazuki asks her what power she is talking about, he bumps into Mahiro. Kazuki tells her to run but Mita emerges from the ground beneath her, subsequently devouring her. Mita states that it is not easy to move around in his current form on an empty stomach before Kazuki goes into a fit of rage and attacks him with the metal pole in his hands, telling him to give Mahiro back. Mita slams Kazuki into a tree and states that his attacks are useless as his body is made by alchemy, therefore it can only be destroyed by alchemy. Kazuki has a flashback to a few moments after he was supposedly killed. He sees that the high school girl carried his body away to the top of Ginsei Academy, stating that he caught her interest she inserted a Kakugane with the serial number LXX into his heart. She told him that the Kakugane will act as a heart replacement and will also awaken another power. Kazuki then remembers this and activates his Kakugane, Mita then goes to attack Kazuki but Kazuki's Kakugane forms into a Buso Renkin, which takes the form of a large lance. Kazuki uses this to burst through Mita and saves Mahiro. Mita is bewildered by the Buso Renkin and goes to attack once more. The high school girl shows up commenting on how the lance suits Kazuki's nosy and reckless personality before activating her own Buso Renkin, Valkyrie Skirt, and subsequently finishes off Mita. The girl tells Kazuki that the emblem on their forehead is their weakness before landing. Kazuki tells her that he remembers now as he seen a light coming from the factory, and ended up saving her from Mita and courageously died. The girl states that he is wrong as she was acting defenseless to lure out the Homunculus which displeases Kazuki. Kazuki throws down his Buso Renkin to check on his sister but the girl stops him and tells him to take better care of his Buso Renkin as if it is stolen or broken he will die as it also acts as his heart. When Kazuki asks her what alchemy is she tells him to pay attention and begins to explain it to him. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1